Craig Adams
| birth_place = Seria, Brunei | career_start = 1999 | draft = 223rd overall | draft_year = 1996 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers }} Craig Adams (born Craig D. Adams on born April 26, 1977) is a Bruneian-born Canadian professional ice hockey player for the Pittsburgh Penguins of the National Hockey League (NHL). Craig was born in Seria, Brunei, but he was raised in Calgary, Alberta, residing and playing hockey in the community of Lake Bonavista. He has won the Stanley Cup with both the Carolina Hurricanes and the Pittsburgh Penguins. Playing Career Craig was selected in the 9th round (223rd overall) in the 1996 NHL Entry Draft by the Hartford Whalers where he gained the distinction of being their last ever draft pick. He was drafted after his freshman season at Harvard University. On December 27, 1997, Craig suffered a season-ending shoulder injury in a game against the University of Wisconsin–Madison. Craig made his NHL debut in the 2000–01 season with the Hurricanes and has been a regular in the NHL since the 2002–03 season. In the 2004-05, Craig signed for the Italian team Milano Vipers during the NHL lockout where he won the Italian League. On August 25, 2005, Craig signed a contract with the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, but he was traded back to the Hurricanes on October 3, 2005 (a few days before the 2005–06 NHL season began). He was a member of the Hurricanes 2006 Stanley Cup victory. On January 17, 2008, Craig was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks for a conditional pick in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. During the 2008-09 season, Craig was claimed by the Pittsburgh Penguins off waivers from the Blackhawks on March 4, 2009. He found a role on the fourth line and would go on to win his second Stanley Cup championship. On June 29, 2009, Craig was re-signed by the Penguins to a two-year contract. On June 9, 2011, he was re-signed by the Penguins to another two-year contract. On July 5, 2013, Craig was re-signed again to a two-year contract. On October 3, 2013, he scored the 50th goal of his career against Cory Schneider of the New Jersey Devils. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *All-ECAC Hockey Rookie Team (1995–96) *2005–06 NHL Stanley Cup (Carolina Hurricanes) *2008–09 NHL Stanley Cup (Pittsburgh Penguins) Career Transactions *On June 22, 1996, the Hartford Whalers drafted him in the ninth-round (#223 overall) of the 1996 NHL draft. *On July 31, 2001, the Carolina Hurricanes re-signed restricted free agent him to a 2-year contract. *On May 1, 2003, the Carolina Hurricanes re-signed restricted free agent him to a 1-year contract. *On July 28, 2004, the Milano Vipers (Italy) signed him. *On August 25, 2005, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim signed free agent him to a 1-year contract. *On October 3, 2005, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim traded him to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Bruno St. Jacques. *On June 30, 2006, the Carolina Hurricanes re-signed him to a 3-year contract. *On January 17, 2008, the Carolina Hurricanes traded him to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for a conditional 2009 ninth-round pick (not exercised). *On March 4, 2009, the Pittsburgh Penguins claimed him off of waivers from the Chicago Blackhawks. *On June 29, 2009, the Pittsburgh Penguins re-signed him to a 2-year contract. *On June 9, 2011, the Pittsburgh Penguins re-signed him to a 2-year/$1.35 million contract. *On July 5, 2013, he was resigned by the Pittsburgh Penguins to a 2-year, $1.5 million contract. Personal Life Craig attended Strathcona Tweedsmuir School for high school. His wife Anne is a daughter of Paul Cellucci (the former Governor of Massachusetts and a former US Ambassador to Canada). Craig has two children: a son named Rhys Argeo Adams (born in 2007) and a daughter named Francesca Alice Adams (born on May 5, 2009). Category:1977 births Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players